


The Adventures of Inquisitor Flynn Rider, The Herald of Andraste!

by the_queen_of_thedas, TheAlexandrianAlchemist



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_thedas/pseuds/the_queen_of_thedas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlexandrianAlchemist/pseuds/TheAlexandrianAlchemist
Summary: Flynn Rider never expected to be anything more than your typical dashing rogue, let alone the respected and worshiped leader of a vast organization like The Inquisition. But when mysterious forces tear a whole in the sky, leaving Flynn with a mysterious glowing brand on his hand, it is up to him to rally the people of Thedas to overcome their ancient grudges and unite to save the world...or die trying.Based on a series of tumblr posts by the-queen-of-thedas and myself (and later a-paradox-box and siujerkai): http://the-alexandrian-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/151388607901/siujerkjai-a-paradox-box





	1. In Which A Legend Begins

This is the story of how I died…  
Oh don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story, and truth is, it is not entirely even mine. This is a story of a very special group of people, called the Inquisition. And it starts with a Blight. Once upon a time, a long long time ago, a group of Tevinter magisters attempted to breach the Fade itself to find the Maker’s throne, or so the Chantry says. And from this, came the Blights, a terrible series of wars and invasions that nearly devastated the lands of Thedas. Until one group rose to oppose them: the Grey Wardens. These brave warriors of justice united the people of Thedas under one common cause and pushed the Darkspawn hordes back into the Deep Roads. They alone had the ability to defeat the Archdemons who commanded these armies, but at a terrible price. No Grey Warden who slew an Archdemon has lived to speak of it. But then, ten years ago, all of that changed when the Fifth Blight struck Ferelden. During this time of chaos, a great leader arose from a little town, a tiny village really, who would known in short time as the Hero of Ferelden! Uniting the various feuding clans of Ferelden, alongside with the Dwarves of Orzammar and the Dalish Elves, she defeated the Darkspawn horde in a great battle in the capital city of Denerim. At the height of this magnificent battle, she struck down the Archdemon with the help of her beloved King Alistair Theirin, and walked away unscathed, much to the surprise of everyone in the area. I could go on forever about The Hero and her brave friends, like that hulking stoic Qunari known only as The Beast or Zevran the Antivan Crow or Leliana the Bard (Oh, you might want to remember her for later, she’s kind of important), but then we would be here all day. Anyways, with Ferelden at peace and under the rule of the Hero and Alistair, Thedas seemed to be at rest. But, this was not meant to be, since all actions have consequences. You see, during the Fifth Blight, a young mage by the name of Esmerelda Hawke and her family had fled to Kirkwall also known as the Most Unhappy Place on Earth. In spite of being an apostate and a refugee, Hawke was able to become of the city’s most unlikely heroes, saving it time and time again from trouble, before being named Champion of Kirkwall (of course, you have all probably read Varric Tethras’ deliciously scandalous The Tale of The Champion or at least have heard stories about its content). She fought off a Qunari invasion and personally killed the Arishok. Tracked down nefarious serial killers. Broke apart smuggling rings (and supported some of her own). Helped old grannies cross the street at rush hour. All in all, great hero of justice. Unfortunately, during this time, she received the unwanted attention of the local Knight Commander of the Templars, a vile and utterly self-righteous so-called bigot named Meredith Stannard. Driven mad by her faith and prejudices, she tried time and time again to arrest her, but time and time again he was foiled. That is, before the war started. Few can say who caused it, but when the Chantry of Kirkwall suddenly exploded, due to magic, Meredith used this as an excuse to declare war on all the mages in the city and attempted to exterminate them in one day. After an exciting battle, she was narrowly defeated and slain, but the damage had been done. All across Thedas (well, except Tevinter of course, but nobody likes Tevinter. Even Tevinters don’t like Tevinter.), Mages rose up in open rebellion against the Templars who imprisoned them while Templars tried to kill the mages they were sworn to protect. It was chaos the likes of which Thedas had not seen since the Fourth Blight. In attempt to calm this, The Divine Justinia V called a Great Conclave to bring an end to the war and restore peace to Thedas. It would be an event that changed the course of history, but perhaps not as the Divine had anticipated, since this is where my story begins…

 

Flynn’s head was reeling as though he had been struck with a massive brick. The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was he was meeting with the Stabbington Brothers to plot their next big heist. They were going to steal the Urn of Andraste right under the nose of the Templars, Chantry, and all the leaders of Thedas in the middle of this so-called Grand Conclave. As he opened his eyes, he quickly realized that something clearly had gone wrong. Instead of being on a sunny island off the coast of Llomerryn, drinking coconut wine and tanning his beautiful bod (and with the Stabbingtons safely locked away in a Templar prison), he found himself in a damp dark dungeon. The last thing he could remember was running through some weird green hellscape of floating islands and sharp rocks, being chased by giant spiders (which was terrifying enough on its own), and the shape of a woman in light reaching out to him. Before he could fully process this, he felt a sharp shock of pain pass throughout his body. Looking down at his bound hands, he swiftly discovered that there is a large green mark that appeared to be violently glowing on his left hand. Every few minutes it flared up, causing the pain to intensify. Around him stood several heavily armed guards, their swords, spears, and bows all trained directly onto him.

“Hi,” he said, trying to talk through the pain, “any of you guys mind bringing me to a nice hot bath to cool this hand?”

Before there could be a predictably harsh response, the door slammed open and in walked more guards. Following them came two figures, who appeared to be officials of some sorts. The first was a slight woman, dressed in leather and mail, face obscured by a hood, a finely carved longbow across her back. Flynn could not get a good look at her face due to the hood she wore, her sharp blue eyes gazed into him like a hawk staring at its prey. Beside her stood a tall and muscular woman, with a stern and scarred face, her black hair cut neatly, and her chestnut eyes glared furiously at him. She wore heavy plate armour with a black tabard over top it. In the centre of this tabard was a bright white flaming eye- the symbol of the infamous Seekers of Truth. Seeing this, Flynn knew that he was not coming out of this alive. She walked up to him, her hand firmly upon her sword’s hilt. All he could do now was play up the charm and hope that it would work. 

"I know not who you fair maidens are, nor how I came to be here," Flynn began in a faux-posh voice, "But may I say....Hi, how you doin'? The name's Flynn Rider, how's your day going?"

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” She asked, completely ignoring him, speaking with an accent of indeterminable origin. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You think I did it?” Flynn asked in reply. “I just happened to be strolling by! Why would I do something like that?”

“Then explain this?” The seeker said, grabbing his glowing branded hand. 

“Oh. Oh that? That is just, uh, a new tattoo I got! Honest!”

The Seeker glared at him.

“Okay you got me there. But seriously, I have no idea what is going on! I don’t know what this is or how it got here!” 

“YOU’RE LYING!” The Seeker shouted as she shoved at Flynn. Before she could hit him again, the hooded figure stepped in. 

“We need him, Cassandra.” The hooded woman said in a soft and almost song-like voice that had a slight Orlesian accent.

“Hey ladies,” Flynn said semi-seductively trying to butt in to their argument, “I hate to do this, but – here comes The Smoulder ™.” 

With that he looked up at Cassandra and the Hooded Orlesian with what he imagined was the sexiest face he could pull off. Alas for him it looked magnificently ridiculous. The two women stared back at him with unimpressed eyes of confusion. "Ugh" was the only reaction Cassandra could articulate before she struck him again. 

“Owwww,” Flynn whined, “you broke my Smoulder ™.” 

“I will break more than that if you try anything stupid like that again.” 

“Do you remember what happened,” the Orlesian asked, “How this began?” 

“I remember running,” Flynn said, struggling to recall his last thoughts, “things were chasing me, maybe spiders, and then a woman.”

“A woman?” The Orlesian repeated, shocked. 

“Yeah, she reached out to me, but then…” 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana.” Cassandra said, finally naming the hooded reheaded Orlesian woman for Flynn (and saving him from referring to her by that mouthful). “I will take him to the rift.” 

As Leliana exited the room with the guards, Cassandra approached Flynn and unbound him. 

“So, what did happen, exactly?” Flynn asked, as he rubbed his now freed arms. 

“It …will be easier to show you.” Cassandra responded with a slight tremble in her voice.  
The two exited the dungeon into a the centre of a large snow-covered village. Looking up at the sky, Flynn saw a massive green gash upon the grey winter skies, emitting foul-looking sickly light, the same colour as the light on Flynn’s hand. The hole was surrounded by chunks of rock and mountain hovering in the air the way rocks should not. Flynn stared up with horror and dread, jaw agape and sweat beginning to run down his face. 

“We call it…The Breach.” Cassandra explained. “It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with eaching passing hour. It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All of them were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion did THAT!” Flynn said in shock. 

“This one did, and unless we act it may grow until it swallows the whole world.”

Suddenly the Breach exploded in green light and Flynn’s hand flared up again, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. 

“Each time the Breach expands,” Cassandra exposited, “so does your mark. And it is killing you.”

“Well that’s just super.” Flynn said through gritted teeth. 

“But it may be the key to stopping this, so we have to move fast!” 

“How exactly, will this stop this, if every time that THING in the sky grows, it is slowly kills me!”

“It may be used to close the breach. Whether that is possible, we shall shortly discover. It is our only chance, and more importantly, yours.” 

“And you still think I’m responsible?” 

“Not intentionally, but it seems like there are forces beyond our knowledge behind this.” 

“And if I am not guilty?”

“Then someone else is, but currently you are our only suspect. But if you wish to prove your innocence, then help us! It is the only way.” 

“You know….” Flynn began, “This is kind of an off day for me. This normally doesn’t happen.” 

Cassandra laughed a little and smiled at Flynn, helping him off the ground. 

“Personally, I know see someone like you couldn’t have done this.” Cassandra said as the two walked past houses and tents filled with furious looking villagers, pilgrims, refugees, and soldiers. “But they will not be so easily persuaded. Look in their eyes, they have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy Divine, Justinia. The Conclave was her idea and her vision. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. But now, she and all those who heeded her call are dead. We may lash out, like the sky, but we need to look beyond ourselves like she did. And we must do so till the Breach is sealed and we are safe again. There will be a trial, but I can promise no more. But I, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, promise my support to you,…uh what was your name?”

“Rider. Flynn Rider.”

“Very well, Flynn Rider, the fate of Thedas lies in your hands. Don’t let us down.” 

With that, the two passed through the gates of Haven and began to head towards the high Frostback Mountains where the Breach roared in the Heavens above the frightened world. Towards destiny, and into history.


	2. In Which a Legend is Born Part 2: The Wrath of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his memories foggy and his hand glowing green, Flynn must now prove his innocence for all of Thedas and save the world.

Flynn and Cassandra’s heroic march across the Haven bridge towards the Frostbacks was most suddenly and rudely interrupted by massive chunk of green energy striking the bridge and destroying it. The two tumbled to the ground, though Cassandra’s armour certainly helped her break her fall. As they began to stand up, a shape began to emerge from a green glow in the ground- a demon was rising. It was the first time Flynn had ever truly seen a demon and it was terrifying. Between its long skeleton clawed hands, its pale eyeless face, and robes that seemed almost fused with its skin, it was truly the stuff of nightmares. Cassandra raised her shield and held up her sword as she began to approach the demon. 

“Stand back!” Cassandra called out to Flynn. 

As she began to charge to engage the demon, another glows appeared right behind her and right in front of Flynn, as another demon emerged from it, surrounding by green crystals. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Flynn said. “I’ll just stay here…in the back…about to get killed by demons.”

“Wait what!” Cassandra called, raising her shield to block an attack from the tall demon. “Rider hold on!”

But before she could turn to hit help Flynn, the tall hooded demon struck her first, its claws glancing off her armour. The demon facing him began moving slowly towards Flynn as he backed off. Flynn desperately looked everywhere for something to protect himself, thinking This really can’t be the end of me the whole time ,until he caught the glint of metal from the rubble. Running towards it, he found a long sword and a dagger. Grabbing them immediately, he struck the demon with grace and speed and watched as they crumpled and fell into the ground. At the same time, Cassandra skewered the tall demon with her longsword. 

“Well at least that’s over now.” Flynn sighed as he walked towards Cassandra. 

“Rider, where did you get those weapons!” Cassandra said to him, raising her sword to his face. “You may be free, but you are still in my custody. So drop your weapons. Now.” 

“Alright fine.” Flynn said with false resignation, dropping the blades casually. “ Have it your way. You win, I’ll go face this breach thing unarmed and totally defenseless. It’ll be easier on you that way.” 

“Wait,” Cassandra said, sheathing her blade, “You are right. I cannot protect you. At least, not entirely. And I especially cannot expect you to be defenseless against what we are facing. I should also remember you agreed to come willingly. Take up your sword, there are more demons ahead.” 

“Thanks.” Flynn said with a slight smirk as he picked up the sword from the ground. He had secretly held onto the dagger the whole time, but he didn’t think that was necessarily essential to mention. Not right now at least. 

“Something must have brought you here, Flynn Rider.” Cassandra said. “Fate? Destiny? The Maker?”

“A horse.” Flynn dryly said, remembering the bumpy ride up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

“Yet regardless,” she continued, ignoring him, “it is a blessing you are here.” 

The two continued their way up the mountain path, fighting demons and whatever came in their way until they reached a ruined lookout post. The sounds of fighting and demons coming out of portals could be heard even from far away. 

“My forward party was stationed there.” Cassandra said. “We have to go help them.” 

“On it!” Flynn said as he ran into the ruins. 

Flynn had expected a platoon of soldiers to be fighting the demons in this area when he heard Cassandra mention a forward party, but to his surprise there were only two people fighting off the hordes of demons. One was a stout beardless dwarf in a leather duster, firing a giant and completely outrageous looking repeating crossbow at the demons approaching him. The other was a tall slender very bald elf dressed in a green long jerkin, firing blasts of magic out of his staff. Flynn couldn’t help but laugh to himself a little. The best jokes and best comedy duos, in his experience, always were an elf and a dwarf. His musings on their routine was cut short by the sounds of explosions as he looked up and saw what appeared to be a smaller version of the giant breach in the sky. Demons were emerging from the tendrils of green energy the rift emitted. Flynn and Cassandra immediately jumped into the frey and began hacking and slicing demons. After the last demon had dissipated, the bald elf grabbed Flynn’s glowing hand and held it up to the rift. 

“Hey what’s the big idea!” Flynn called out. 

“Quickly, seal the rift before more come through!” The elf cried out in an ancient Ferelden-esque accent (AN: Welsh).

Suddenly the rift imploded, pulling itself into itself. Flynn looked in awe at the elf. 

“What did you do?” Flynn asked in awe. 

“I did nothing, my friend.” The bald elf kindly said. “The credit is yours.” 

“I closed that THING! But how?” 

“Whatever magic opened that breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the marks might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake. And it seems I was correct.” 

“Meaning?” Cassandra asked. “It could also close the breach itself?”

“Possibly.” Solas said. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” 

Flynn looked on with shock. This was waaaaay to much responsibility placed on his head. Normally, he would try to run away, hide, and pretend like all of this was a terrible dream, but that was not an option anymore. Much to his chargin. 

“Can I just ask you something?” Flynn began. 

“Of course.” The bald elf replied. 

“Is there any chance I’m going to get super strength in my hand? Because I’m not gonna lie, that would be stupendous.” 

The dwarf laughed. 

“That would be good to know!” He said as he walked up to the group. “And here I was thinking we’d be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras- rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalone.”

At this last one, he winked at Cassandra, who responded with another simple “Ugh”. 

“Wait wait wait. THE Varric Tethras! The author of Hard in Hightown, Varric Tethras!” Flynn said with glee. 

“Oh geez, you brought another fanboy, Cassandra.” Varric laughed. 

“That’s a really nice crossbow. Where’d you get it?” Flynn asked. 

“Ah, isn’t she a marvel! Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Varric sighed and replied. 

“You named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra bluntly stated. “Your help is welcome Varric but – ”

“Have you BEEN in the valley, Seeker?” Varric rhetorically asked. “Your soldiers aren’t in control there anymore. You need me.” 

“Ugh.” 

Flynn smirked a little at this. Those two must have had some history with one another and whatever it was, it did not end well.   
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” The elf said. “I am pleased to see you still live.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Flynn said quizzically. 

“He means, “I kept that mark from killing you in your sleep.”” Varric laughed. 

“Oh wow, thanks a lot then! You know, you really have a good grasp of this whole thing. What’s your story?”

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such magics.” Cassandra bluntly said.

“Might I remind you, Cassandra, that technically all mages are apostates now.” Solas said. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I could give to stop the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin. Apostate or Templar. We must stop this.” 

“I like this guy.” Flynn said, turning to Varric and Cassandra. “By the way, the name’s Flynn Rider. You can call me Flynn. Or Rider. Or El Ridero, if you aren’t into the whole brevity thing.” 

“My views, Ser Rider (Wow, “Ser”, neverthought I would be hearing that one, Flynn thought), are merely the sensible ones needed for this time. Though sense does appear to be in short supply right now.” Solas said. “Cassandra, you should know that the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, and I do not believe any mage could have such power.” 

“I understand.” Cassandra said. “We must get to the Forward Camp quickly.” 

Saying this, Solas and Cassandra left the ruins and began to head towards the valley. Varric walked up to Flynn as before running off as well. 

“Well, Bianca’s excited at least.” Varric quipped. 

The four charged down into the valley, once again fighting demon wave after demon wave. During the fighting, Solas helped Flynn seal another rift, this time emitting green energy from his hand that not only closed the rift but pulled all surrounding demons into it. After clearing that rift, they found the forward camp Cassandra had mentioned, surrounded by palisades and alert but exhausted soldiers. Entering the camp, Flynn saw medics running to attend to the wounded, Chantry sisters performing rudimentary funeral rites over large pyres of the dead, and other soldiers consoling their frightened comrades. In the centre of the camp was a makeshift war-room, simply just a desk with a map on it. Standing by it was Leliana and a grumpy looking Chantry official. The Chantry officer glared at Cassandra as the heroes approached.   
“Ah, here they come.” He spitefully said. 

“You made it!” Leliana said happily. “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“I KNOW who he is.” Roderick rudely interrupted. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution! He is not just responsible for this catastrophe, but he is also a notorious thief, who is wanted in almost every country!” 

“Order me?” Cassandra responded, furious at this. 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Flynn whispered to Varric. 

“You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra angrily lectured. 

“And you are a thug!” Roderick shouted. “And a friend of thugs! Even if you are a thug that supposedly serves the Chantry.” 

“Says the gangster looking guy.” Flynn muttered. 

Cassandra looked just about ready to slice this bastard’s head clean off at this point. And Flynn had no interest in stopping her. 

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know.” Leliana calmly but sternly interjected. 

“JUSTINIA IS DEAD!” Roderick cried out. “We must elect a replacement and obey HER orders on the matter!” 

“I hate to interrupt this ever important matter,” Flynn said, “But isn’t closing the Breach a tiny bit more pressing than choosing someone who gets to wear a big hat?” 

“YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Roderick roared again.

“Hey, I’m just an innocent bystander.”

Roderick sighed and then looked up sadly at Cassandra.

“Call a retreat, Seeker.” He defeatedly said. “Our position is hopeless.” 

“We can stop this before it is too late!” Cassandra replied. 

“How?” He asked. “You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers, what’s left of them that is.” 

“And yet.” Cassandra said. “We must get to the temple. It is the quickest route!” 

“But not the safest.” Leliana said. “However, our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” 

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path.” Cassandra said. “It is too risky.” 

The Breach suddenly flaired up again and once again, Flynn fell to the ground in pain. 

“How do you think we should proceed, Rider?” Cassandra asked. 

“Wait, now you are asking me what I think?” Flynn said shocked. “Why?” 

“You do have the Mark.” Solas interjected. 

“And you are the one we must keep alive.” Cassandra added. “Since we cannot agree on our own, I have decided to trust you.”

“A terrible decision really.” Flynn joked. “But if you do honestly wish for my opinion, we should take the mountain path. They won’t be expecting us if we strike from behind.” 

“Very well.” Cassandra said. “Leliana, gather everyone we have and tell Cullen we are moving forward. Keep pushing no matter what.” 

“I understand, Cassandra.” Leliana said, as she grabbed a longbow. “I’ll see you at the Breach.”

As Leliana and the soldiers moved out, the brave heroes of Thedas began the arduous trek up the mountain. Soon they arrived at a large mine within the mountain.

“Hey Varric.” Flynn said, as they entered the abandoned and blood-covered mine. “Any thoughts on this?”

“Haha, very funny.” Varric dryly said. “I’m not that type of Dwarf. I’m more of the…comfort loving type, who stays at home writing, drinking, and gossiping like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Your life sounds like my dream.” Flynn whistfully said. 

“Enough,” Cassandra interjected. “There are demons ahead.” 

And sure enough, several of the large hooded demons charged at the heroes, including some that seemed less corporeal and more like green skeleton ghosts. Shades, Solas had called them earlier. After dispatching the demons, they continued through the mine. 

On exiting the mine and back onto the mountain, they found the bodies of three slain soldiers. 

“There’re your lost soldiers, Seeker.” Varric said grimly.

“No, there should be more of them.” Cassandra said. “There has to be!”

As they continued along the mountain path, they saw a group of soldiers fighting more demons. The heroes charged in and slew the demons with ease. 

“Maker’s breath.” The commander of the soldiers said. “I thought we were goners for sure.” 

“Do not thank me, lieutenant.” Cassandra said, sheathing her sword. “Thank the prisoner.” 

The soldiers looked in shock as Flynn smiled and waved at them with his branded hand. 

“I never would have expected that!” The lieutenant said. “Thank you. It is good to see you alive in this case.” 

“All in a day’s work of valiant heroics.” Flynn said, giving off an air of false modesty.

“We cleared the road back.” Cassandra said to the lieutenant. “It should be safe to get to camp now. Once you get back, take any one who is not too wounded and join Leliana and Cullen’s assault.” 

“Understand.” The lieutenant said as she and her fellow soldiers ran towards the mine. 

“We must hurry.” Solas said. “This was a fine thing, but we must reach the Breach.” 

Carrying on, the heroes continued to trek through the snow and the mountains. 

“Maker’s breath!” Flynn shouted. “It is so cold!” 

“You’re just realizing it now?” Varric said as he walked past. 

“Well now that we have a quick break from fighting demons, I definitely feel this!” 

“Then you should have grabbed a coat before during into the Frostback mountains wearing only trousers, light boots, a vest, and a tunic.” 

Flynn grumbled to himself a little and hugged himself to try to get warm. Suddenly, he was warm. But looking forward he saw why. He and the others were now standing amidst the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Twisted half-skeleton bodies covered the ground, their faces contorted with fear and terror. Strange red crystals grew from everywhere. And the green light of the Breach glowed everywhere. Time seemed to almost stand still in some places, with floating rocks hanging out in one place and debris lying on the ground in others. Varric took one look at the red crystals though and went white with terror. 

“Red lyrium!” He cried. “But how! Everybody stay far away from this stuff! It’s bad news!” 

Flynn couldn’t help but look up at the massive Breach in the sky, mouth agape. 

“So I’m supposed to seal that!” he said. “How am even going to get up there? You guys mind if we stand on each other’s shoulder and lift me up there?”

“No.” Varric said.

“No.” Solas said.

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra said. 

“Worth a shot.” Flynn shrugged and said. 

As they stared up at the Breach, Leliana finally arrived her troops. 

“You’re here!” She said, as she ran to Cassandra. “Thank the Maker!”

“Leliana, have your men take positions around the Temple.” Cassandra said, with no interest in greeting her friend. 

And so, the heroes descended to the centre of the Temple. As they did, strange whispers were heard. And then, a deep booming and ominous voice. 

“Now is the moment of our triumph.” The voice said. “Bring forth the sacrifice.” 

“Hey what’s going on here?” Flynn said. But not the Flynn who was standing with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. It was merely Flynn’s voice. 

“The Fade is bleeding into our world.” Solas said. “Look.”

All of a sudden a series of images seemed to be projected around the rift in front of them. An old woman, Divine Justinia, was being held up and bound in strange magic. And a tall shadowy figure loomed over her. 

“Help me!” The apparition of the Divine cried out.

“Hey what’s going on here?” The apparition of Flynn said, opening a door that was not there. “Sorry to bother, I thought this was the bath- OH BLESSED MAKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR WOMAN!”

“We have been discovered.” The shadowy figure said. “Kill him.” 

And then the blast. Everyone looked up dumbfounded. 

“You WERE there!” Cassandra said. “But not as the perpetrator, but as the would-be savior of our beloved Divine! I am sorry to ever have doubted your innocence.” 

“I appreciate the apology.” Flynn said. “But I’m trying to process everything right now. They say your life flashes before you die. And mine just did. But I am still alive. I am seriously freaking out right now.”

“The Fade stores memories.” Solas calmly said. “What we saw was a piece of a lost memory. Your’s to be specific. As well as that of the mysterious figure who caused this explosion.” 

“That’s great and all.” Varric said. “But how are we going to close the Breach?”

“We don’t have the power to close it now.” Solas said. “But there is a smaller rift right in front of us that has been crudely stabilized. If we re-open it and close it properly, then it just might stabilize the main Breach.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Flynn said. “You want me to OPEN one of these rifts? And let demons out? Isn’t that, like, the opposite of what we are supposed to be doing?” 

“Would you rather the Breach spread and kill you and everyone in Thedas?” Solas replied. 

“Fair point.” Flynn said as he walked towards the small rift beneath the Breach. “Everybody stand back. This is going to be incredibly stupid.” 

Holding up his hand, he opened the rift. After the small blast, nothing seemed to happen. 

“Huh, that was easier than I thought.” Flynn said, before turning to the others. “Hey guys this is Flynn Rider and welcome to Jacka-”

His joke was interrupted by a massive roar as a huge horned demon stepped out of the rift and backhanded Flynn into a wall. 

“All soldiers, fire!” Cassandra shouted, as dozens of archers fired volley after volley of arrow into the Pride Demon. But to no effect. The demon instead shot back a blast of electricity at the soldiers, killing some. 

“Charge!” Cassandra cried as she raised her sword and began to fight the demon. Solas fried blasts of fire, ice, and magical energy at the demon. Varric loosed more arrows out from Bianca. Flynn picked himself off the ground, shook off debris, and charged in as well. However, none of their attacks seemed to be working. Then Flynn got an idea. Running up the rift, he held up his hand and began to begin to close it. Then, just before he could, he let go and the blast threw the Pride demon back, shattering its magic armour. The heroes now began to chip away at its immense body. However, this process took hours and by the time they had killed it and the other demons it had summoned, all the heroes were absolutely exhausted. 

“Flynn, now!” Solas cried out.

Flynn staggered up to the rift and holding up his hand, finally closed it. 

“See.” He said, puffing for breath. “That wasn’t so hard. Now all I need is some ressssst.”

With that he collapsed onto the ground, and began snoring loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up! At this point, I am going to try to start diverging a tiny bit from the exact dialogue and storyline of Dragon Age Inquisition to a degree. Also, in regards to Flynn's class and background. He is going to be a custom character. His background is dashing thief, race human, and class swashbuckler (a mix of rogue and fighter). As for whom he will be romancing, leave a comment as to whom you think Flynn should romance and let me know! The character with the most votes, wins!


	3. In Which The Unexpected Occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn Rider awakens and discovers that he might have accidentally sparked the biggest upheaval in Chantry history since the Great Schism. Whoops.

Flynn Rider had awoken in many weird places before. A seasoned rogue and gentleman-thief such as himself was used to the notion of waking in some weird place after a successful (or unsuccessful) heist. But for Flynn, the prospect of waking up in a warm wood-fire cabin covered in furs and small tapestries, wearing beige pajamas lined with gold was the weirdest for him. Slowly getting up he looked at his hand. Maybe this whole “end of the world” thing has just been one really bad dream. He thought. Maybe I just ate some really bad mushrooms or something. But no, this was real. The glowing green brand still scarred his hand. But it was no longer causing him immense pain. Oh sure it kinda tickled sometimes, but nothing life threatening. Rising from bed, he nearly tripped and groggily began making his way towards the door. The light blinded him as he slowly opened it and as he stepped out he heard a great cry. 

“HAIL THE HERALD OF ANDRASTE!” The giant crowd of people shouted. 

Flynn immediately slammed the door shut and barred it. This was insane! He was used to many things but this was NOT one of them. Oh sure, he had dreamed of being stinking rich and powerful, but worshipped? That was going too far. 

Opening the door just a crack again, he peered out and heard some murmurings from the crowd.

“We should have been quieter.” One person said. “He did after all pass out after the battle at the Temple.” 

“Aye. He fought most valiantly for us.” Said another.

“Why did the Seeker have him chained though?” A third asked. “If he is the Chosen of Andraste, why bind him in irons and keep him under guard?”

“Perhaps he is into kinky shit like that.” The first person replied. 

“Hey now.” The second person now said. “What the Herald enjoys in his bedroom is none of our concern. Beside, the Seeker asked to see him. We should make a path and not block the door.”

“Right.” The whole crowd said. 

When Flynn stepped out again, the crowd had now formed a path leading from his hut to the chantry at the top of the hill. Flynn, still in his pajamas as he could not find his beloved vest, began walking up to the chantry. He could not help but be in awe of the vast throngs of pilgrims from across Thedas who now gathered around him. As he approached the chantry, he saw Varric talking with a tall tired looking man with short curly blond hair, a wispy beard, and wearing a red fur-trimmed vest over plate armour. Seeing Flynn, Varric stopped talking and immediately walked up.  
“Good to see you alive!” Varric said. “For a minute there, we thought you were a goner. Until we heard the snoring.” 

“Um, thanks.” Flynn said, approaching his friend. “They said something out there about Cassandra wanting to see me? Now?” 

“Oh yeah. That. The Chancellor came back with a small group of Orlesian soldiers, and wants to take you away. Seeker is trying to keep that from happening.” 

“Right. Well, talk to you later!” 

Opening the chantry doors, Flynn walked into the candle-lit house of worship-turned war room. With all the different rooms, he didn’t know where to go. That is until he heard Cassandra’s distinctive and untraceable accent boom through the hall, in the middle of argument, coming from the Reverent Mother’s study. Flynn swiftly ran to the room, which happened to be guarded by very angry looking templars. 

“Chain him!” Chancellor Roderick roared the second he saw Flynn step in. “I want him prepared to travel to the capital for trial!” 

“Disregard that.” Cassandra said, before turning to the guards. “Leave us.”

The two templars posted by the door simply saluted and left without a word. Flynn smirked. It was great seeing Cassandra sternly ordering people around, provided that person wasn’t him. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Roderick hissed. 

“The Breach is still a threat.” Cassandra stoicly replied. “And I will not ignore it.” 

“And yet it is still in the sky?” Roderick said derisively. “Your little gamble failed!” 

“Hey buddy, look now, I did everything I could to close that, that, THING! Heck, it almost killed me!” Flynn said. “It’s not like the brand gave me magic jumping powers to close it fully. Though I should ask Solas if it will.” 

“And yet you live.” Roderick said. “How convenient.”

“The trick is not dying.” Flynn joked. 

“Regardless, someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.” Leliana said softly but firmly. “Someone the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others and have allies who still live.”

“Are you implying I am a suspect?” Roderick roared.

“As far as I am concerned everyone is a suspect.” Leliana said. “Even me. Well, almost everyone.” 

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick asked. 

“I heard the voices in the Temple.” Cassandra said. “The Divine called to him for help.” 

“You could even say, I am the hero of the hour.” Flynn said, devilishly smiling at the fuming Roderick. 

“More true than you think!” Cassandra said. 

“Wait what.” Flynn flatly said in shock. 

“Something brought him here! Providence! The Maker! Fate! Destiny! Dreams!” Cassandra said. 

“A horse.” Flynn snarked.

“Regardless, the Maker has ensured that there was one survivor to avenge His Most Holy and who could save the world! I believe it is this man!”

“You would have us place our trust in a common thief?” Roderick fumed.

“Hey!” Flynn said. “I am a master thief! There is nothing common about me!”

“Did not Our Maker choose a lowly slave girl to be His Bride and His Voice to the people?” Leliana asked. 

“Yes, but, this is different!” Roderick yelled. 

“We lost everything and then, out of nowhere, he came to us!” Cassandra said. 

Flynn was now getting really REALLY uncomfortable about this whole “chosen by the Maker” thing. Oh sure it was the only thing between him and a dark dungeon in Val Royeaux, but it still freaked him out. 

“Your mark is our only hope of closing the Breach.” Leliana said to Flynn. 

“That is not for you to decide!” Roderick yelled again. Flynn was now pretty sure this guy had only one setting and that was pure anger. Must have made him very popular at parties. 

All of sudden, Cassandra slammed a massive book onto the table. 

“Do you know what this is, Chancellor?” Cassandra rhetorically asked. “It is a writ from The Divine. It grants us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition REBORN!”

“Well I certainly didn’t except this.” Flynn said to Leliana. 

“Oh actually, Cassandra and I had been practicing this for a while now.” Leliana cheerfully replied. 

Roderick was now at a total loss for words. His face turned redder than a tomato and he turned around and marched out of the room, shouting obscenity after obscenity and cursing all around him. 

“I’m sure he is taking this well.” Flynn said.

Before he could relax, Cassandra approached him.

“Come Rider.” She said. “We have much work to do and little time to do it.” 

And so, a new chapter in the history of Thedas in the Age of the Dragon was created. So began The Second Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have been trying to get ready for my final year of undergrad, but I hope to slowly but surely get back into this! Hope you enjoy!


	4. In Which the State of the World is Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn Rider gets a brief history lesson for parts of Thedas and must grapple with the accusations of heresy leveled at him, despite being an Inquisitor.

News of the re-creation of the Inquisition sent shock waves throughout Thedas. The remaining Chantry clerics immediately denounced the action as heresy, but there words could not stop all sorts of people from flocking to Haven, hoping to become part of the movement they believed would save the world. New uniforms, armour, and weapons were commissioned. All of Haven was bustling with activity. Every day new merchants and recruits came, eager to find work. As the Herald of Andraste, Flynn had been expected to serve as figurehead for this burgeoning new organization, something he found both incredibly fun and incredibly dull. The plus side was, as he saw, he didn’t have to do any serious work. Or rather, not yet. All that changed one day when Cassandra called him to the Haven chantry for an important meeting. This was not good for Flynn as he had promised the local tavern that he would show off his latest drink trick. But duty called, and he would have to answer, no matter how much he hated the thought. On reaching the chantry, he met Cassandra pacing outside the door. 

“Ah, it is good to see you, Rider.” She said. “For a minute there I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“And miss the real party?” Flynn joked. “I would die of shame.”

“You need to stop spending time with Varric.” She said. “He is clearly a bad influence on you.”

“Think of it more as, we are both bad influences on each other.” 

“By the Maker, you are Hawke all over again. Only worse.”

The two then began to walk towards the War Room of the chantry, initially awkwardly silent before Cassandra noticed the green glow of Flynn’s hand.

“By the way,” She began, “Is that it still troubling you?”

“What, this old thing?” Flynn said, holding up his branded hand. “Nah, I think of it as a cool accessory. The sort of weird power that will make me easy to recognize for storytellers. Flynn Greenhand, they might call me!” 

“Perhaps we should wait until after the world has stopped ending before coming up with epithets.” 

“Eh, fair enough.” 

“But regardless, it is good to hear the mark is now stable. As is the Breach. You have given us time, and hope. Solas believes a second attempt will seal it for good. Provided the Mark has more power, possibly the same level of power that opened the breach.” 

“Ooooh, sounds exciting. Wait, you are not giving me another brand right? Because one is honestly enough for me.”

“Do not worry, nothing that drastic. But we must hurry, the rest of the council awaits.”

The two then walked into the War Room, where sitting around a massive map of Thedas were three individuals. One was Leliana. The other was the armoured scruffy guy he had seen Varric talk to. And third was a beautiful young woman dressed in a fairly ruffled dress of gold with a blue vest over top it. Unlike the others, she held in her hand a writing board with ink and candle atop it, busily writing away on the paper. When Cassandra and Flynn entered, the three advisors rose and nodded their heads in a bow. 

“You have already met Leliana, Rider.” Cassandra said. “But allow me to introduce the rest of the War Council. This is Commander Cullen Rutherford, commander of our military forces.” 

“Such as they are.” Cullen grimly said. “We lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear we will lose many more before this is through.” 

“And this,” Cassandra said gesturing to the writing woman, “is Lady Josephine Montilyet of Antiva, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” 

“Greetings, Flynn Rider.” Josephine said. “I have heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

“And you, milady.” Flynn said with a slight bow. Cassandra simply rolled her eyes. “Also by the way, what’s your job exactly, Leli?”

“Please don’t call me that.” Leliana firmly stated. “And my position involves a certain degree of…”

“She’s our spymaster.” Cassandra bluntly stated. 

“Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra.” Leliana said. 

“Well this is an impressive team we’ve got gathered.” Flynn said. “So what’s the plan.”

“As I mentioned, we need more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra explained. 

“And as such, we must approach the rebel mages in Redcliffe.” Leliana said. 

“And I say we must approach the Templars!” Cullen angrily said. 

“We need power, Commander.” Cassandra continued explaining. “Enough magic to pour into the Breach….”

“That might destroy us all!” Cullen interrupted. “The Templars could suppress the Breach and therefore weaken it and so…”

“Pure speculation.” Leliana dismissively said. 

“I was a Templar.” Cullen proudly proclaimed. “I know what we are capable of!”

“Yeah great stupidity and war crimes.” Flynn said under his breath, before raising his voice. “Also, here’s a thought. Why don’t we ask both of them for help? You know, have them sit down. Sing songs. Play nice. Stop the world from blowing up.” 

“A fine sentiment but unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us.” Josephine interjected. “Not only that, but the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you specifically, Rider.” 

“Well I’m honored.” Flynn said. “Nice of them to notice me.”

“Please don’t be so stupid.” Cassandra said. “They will likely try to kill us all.” 

“Moreover, because you are being called “The Herald of Andraste”, that frightens the powers that be.” Josephine explained. “Our actions have been denounced as blasphemous and we are all heretics.” 

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt.” Cassandra stated. 

“Wait, remind me again why I am The Herald of Andraste?” Flynn asked. 

“They believe the woman who saved you in the Breach was Our Most Holy Lady herself.” Cassandra said. 

“A symbol of hope.” Leliana said.

“Or of chaos. Once again I must state that these charges, however, limit our options.” Josephine stated. “We must be more established and respected before we can ask either the mages or templars for help.” 

“I might not be the most up to date on Thedosian politics,” Flynn said. “But surely there are other powers we can turn to. Do you mind telling me how things look in the other parts of the Thedas?”

Josephine beamed with exctiment.

“Of course!” She said, trying to hold back her glee. “Where would you like to start?”

“Maybe Ferelden?” Flynn said. “We are there after all. Also aren’t the current king and queen Grey Wardens and experts at this sort of thing? Why not ask them for aid?”

“An excellent suggestion and one I had considered.” Josephine said. “Unfortunately, no one has seen nor heard from the Hero of Ferelden for months. Sometime before the Great Kirkwall Disaster, she and four Grey Wardens simply vanished. King Alistair has said nothing on this and I do not wish to trouble him. As for the state of the nation, it has certainly greatly recovered following the Fifth Blight and rebuilt itself stronger than it has ever been in history. King Alistair and Queen Belle’s policies of tolerance and acceptance towards mages and non-humans has had wonderous effects on the culture and economy of Ferelden. They even have made a trade deal with the Qunari, likely due to their friendship with the current Arishok. Following the Mage Rebellion, King Alistair has made Ferelden a safe haven for mages seeking to flee the conflict. This has put him at greater odds with the Orlesians and many believe Empress Celene plans to use his kindness as her causus belli for another invasion.” 

“They sound like they could be good allies.” Flynn said. “Maybe we could send them a few letters and gift baskets of cheese and dog toys in exchange for support.” 

“A humorous suggestion and one that might just work.” Cullen said. “I’m a Ferelden, and I know I would love to receive something like that.”

“Where else would you like to hear about?”

“My favourite place, Rivain.” Flynn said. 

“Ah, I know what you mean.” Josephine said. “It is so beautiful, no matter what time of year. But currently, Rivain is currently not quite as peaceful as usual. Following the Annulment of the Dairsmuid Circle, Queen Katalin MacEder demanded the heads of the Seekers and Templars who had ordered the attack. When the Chantry refused, she declared that Rivain would withdraw from the Chantry immediately and has hence split entirely, choosing instead to indorse a local version of the Chant of Light that was previously declared heretical for its more positive depiction of the elves and magic and its inclusion of the Canticle of Shartan. Not only that, but they have refused to elect a Divine either, claiming no higher authority save The Maker himself. The chaos caused by the Mage-Templar War and the Orlesian Civil War has prevented the Chantry from formally declaring an Exalted March against Rivain. As such, it is currently the only country to be affiliated with neither the Black nor the White Divine.” 

“Unpredictable heretics.” Cullen muttered.

“They sound to be in a similar position to us.” Flynn said. “Maybe we should reach out to them and see if we can make an alliance.”

“What!” Cullen and Cassandra cried out.

“Hey, they seem to have the right idea right now. Also I have some ties to the Felicisama Armada.” 

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Josephine said. “I will see what I can do, though I cannot promise anything will be successful.”

“And speaking of the Orlesian Civil War, I might still have some smuggler contacts.” Flynn slyly said. 

“Which side did you support?”

“Whoever paid best.” Flynn said. “Though, I would always make an exception for civilians. Getting them out of that blasted warzone was more important than any of money.”

“A noble sentiment.” Leliana said. “I will have my spies look into these contacts.” 

“What’s going on now in Nevarra?” Flynn asked. “Judging from Cassandra’s last name, she is from there.”

“Nevarra is in crisis.” Cassandra said. “It has gone too powerful too quickly and will likely buckle under its own weight.”

“Yes, indeed.” Josephine added on. “The current king of Nevarra is an old man with no children and only an equally old brother who cares more for dragons than humans. They have so far not yet involved themselves in the war directly, other than allowing the Templars to pass through freely.” 

“So basically they have sided with the Templars.” Flynn said.

“In practice yes.” Josephine said. “But they have not declared one way or another. The Mortalitasi continue to carry out their rituals and as far as the common people are concerned, life is going on as normal.” 

“Right, that is maybe enough exposition for now.” Flynn said. “Thank you though. We should do something about this whole “heretic” business.” 

“There is something you can do.” Leliana said. “A chantry mother named Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, currently helping in the Hinterlands. She knows those involved far better than I and I believe her assistance will be invaluable.” 

“And why exactly would a Chantry Mother help a declared heretic?” Flynn asked. 

“I understand she is a reasonable and controversial sort.” Leliana said. “Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters. You will find her near Redcliffe, in the Hinterlands.” 

“And don’t forget to look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there.” Cullen said. 

“We need agents to extend our influence beyond this valley, and with your charms and wit, you are better skilled at this field work than others.” Josephine explained. 

“But we must not leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra said. “I do not wish to overwork him. We must think of other options.” 

“Right, so it sounds like I am going to the Hinterlands then!” Flynn declared. “Cassandra, tell Varric and Solas to pack their things. The four of us are going on a road trip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello amici!  
> So this is probably going to be the beginning of the start of the direct changes to the story of Inquisition. One thing that disappointed me about the game was how even though you were supposed to be saving the whole world, it was only limited to Orlais and Ferelden in many ways. As such, I hope to have the characters interact with other places directly like Rivain and Antiva. Rivain's break from the Chantry is mostly based on reading up on the lore of Thedas and also drawing on elements of historical pre-Reformation heretical movements like the Hussites. Hope you all enjoy! Remember to like and comment please!  
> Until later!


	5. Interlude: A Flower and a Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the secondary protagonist's past is introduced.

Let us now take a break from our intrepid and out of depth heroes and look back. Back before the Heavens themselves were rent asunder by cruel magic. Back before the War. Back before Kirkwall and the adventures of Hawke. Back before the Blight and the rise of the Hero. Let us instead look at to a simpler time. To the West Hills of Ferelden in the year 9:23 DA. A dashing young prince and a brilliant young noble, engaged to be married, are partaking in the typical activities of the young and the responsible- battling giants in the wilds. Of course, there was another reason for this. This was the official reason for Prince Cailan Theirin and Anora MacTir’s travels, yet there was another cause for this venture. The West Hills were far from the capital and from wandering eyes who would notice that Anora MacTir was with child. A foolish night of passion several months ago between two friends had led to this moment. As a result, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain MacTir had tacitly approved of this journey, though they had protested it in court, hoping that their children would be able to give the newborn to some childless farming couple. If the stories were to be believed, there were many of those. And so the two young nobles traveled through the West Hills, battling giants and monsters, while also searching for a couple with whom they could entrust their illegitimate child. The search, however, had not been going well and the combination of her pregnancy and the exhaustion of battle had taken its toll on Anora. Even walking was becoming a chore for her. And time was running out. And so it came to pass that the two found themselves in an abandoned hovel on a windswept heath. 

“Can you believe it?” Cailan lamented. “Four months have we been out here and not a single childless couple seeking a foundling! Not even an Avvar couple! Honestly, if I didn’t wish to expose this story, I would write a strongly worded letter to every bard, storyteller, and author to revise their tales.” 

“Cail please.” Anora muttered. “I feel as though the baby could come any minute now and this is all that concerns you! Ugh, that last battle against a giant really threw me.” 

“Anything I may do for you, my love?”

“I need food. Real food. Not any more of those dried rations. Some fresh cheese. Or some good meat. Or greens! Anything to sate out appetites!” 

“Greens? But where? This is a blasted, Maker-forsaken heath! Nothing grows out here save thistles and brush.”

“On our way here, not one day away, I saw the most beautiful vegetable garden in the world. No one seemed to be tending it. Oh if you could just bring me some of those vegetables, even that would be enough!” 

“I shall. Wait here, and I will be back immediately!” 

So Cailan set out, following the directions Anora had given him. Although he had some doubts about stealing from a random garden, he quickly threw those away by reminding himself that he was a prince! He could just pay back the owner with titles or something. 

After a day of trekking across the blasted heath he found the garden his wife had described. What she had failed to mention was the very large and ominous tower which it grew around. A tower that seemingly had no door. A tower surrounded by thorn bushes. But despite the warning signs, Cailan went into the garden anyways. Anora had been right. There really was every type of vegetable here! He found some peppers, some parsley, some rutabaga, some cabbages, some celery, some argula, and even kale! As he gathered up everything in his satchel, out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of gold. Turning around he saw the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. It was as golden as the sun, with a stock of royal purple. Mesmerized by its beauty, he grabbed it and placed it in the satchel, before continuing to rummage through the garden. As he was picking up some broccoli, he noticed the sky darken and a shadow loom over him. Turning around he saw a wizened but powerful looking old woman standing over him. From her robes and her staff, he realized she was a hedge mage. An exceptionally powerful one. 

“WHO WOULD BE SO BOLD AS TO TRESPASS INTO MY GARDEN!” She roared.

“I-I-I am just a simple traveler!” Cailan lied. “My pregnant wife is very ill and I needed greens to save her life. Please, oh kind lady, take mercy on her and let me take what I have and I shall shower you with riches beyond your imagining.” 

“I have no need for riches, boy.” The woman said cruelly. “And I shall decide what I will take. In three days time, I will come to you and your wife and exact my payment. Till then, leave now! Before I forget my mercy.” 

Cailan bowed a little and scrambled away, dropping some mushrooms and carrots as he fled. As soon as she was gone, the old mage looked over her garden. It really didn’t matter if he took the greens, so long as he didn’t touch her precious flower. Looking over, all seemed fine, until she noticed a broken purple stock. Her face contorted with rage as she screamed into the skies, throwing lightning and fire across the garden, devastating it. Calming her, she began to muse of all the things she was going to do to that thief. All the horrible punishments and pain she could inflict on him. And then she got an idea. A horrible idea. And her face twisted into a vicious smile. 

Cailan returned to the hovel, none the wiser about what the witch had in store for him.

“Did you bring the vegetables?” Anora asked as he entered.

“Vegetables and more!” Cailan said. He told her of his trip, omitting the part about the witch. 

“Good to know.” She said. “Perhaps we can get some more when we leave this place. But first, I need something. I feel the baby coming and I need something to sooth the pain.” 

Cailan rushed to his cookpot and threw in some cabbages, parsley, and the flower. Though he did not notice the flower had gone in, in his mad rush to make the stew. Once it was ready, Anora eagerly drank up the soup and her pain decreased. Though there was a faint golden glow coming from her very pregnant belly. Two days later, she gave birth in what would have been recorded as one of the most painless and quick births in history. The child was a healthy baby girl, who much to the confusion of her parents, was born with a full head of glowing golden hair. Yet they did not care, for she was all they needed. 

“What shall we call her?” Cailan asked. 

“Rapunzel.” Anora said. 

“What like the cabbage?” 

“Yes, because it was your cabbage stew which saved me.” 

The couple was happy for exactly five minutes before everything went horribly wrong. Without warning, the roof caved and in descended the witch in full magical splendor. Her wizened looks were gone and she stood in full might before them.

“Oh foolish prince.” She said. “I have come for debt.” 

“Cailan, what is this witch talking about?” Anora asked in horror. 

“I might have taken the vegetables from a witch.” Cailan said sheepishly. 

“You took more than that!” The witch said. “You took a flower whose power and importance is beyond your puny minds!” 

“Now listen here you apostate” Cailain began, trying to act authoritative.

“Apostate?” The witch interrupted. “Don’t make me laugh. I serve a force more powerful than your pathetic Chantry. Now. My payment.” 

“I will NOT.” 

“Oh that was not a question, it was a command. I was planning to kill you both, but then I decided to be merciful. When you said your wife was pregnant, I decided to relieve you of your burden.” 

“You will not take my child!” Anora called out, holding the crying infant close to her. 

“Once again, I was not asking.” 

With a flick of her fingers, the child was lifted from Anora’s arms and pulled to the witch. Cailan reached for his sword but the witch fired a gust of wind at him, and he was thrown against the wall. 

“And one more thing.” The witch wickedly said. “Have a little curse. No matter how hard you two try, you shall never ever have a child together again.” 

The witch cackled and in a whirl of wind vanished. Anora and Cailan were left shocked and horrified in the ruins of the hovel. 

“We must never tell any one of this.” Anora said. 

“Yes, let us say that we just killed the giants and nothing else happened.” Cailan said. 

Weeping, the two picked each other up and began to walk away, hoping to find a giant or two to kill to forget about this sudden and horrible tragedy. 

As for the child, the witch returned to her tower and adopted the child as her own. No one since has seen the fateful tower where the witch dwelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has now technically finally appeared! For her backstory, I decided to mix the original Rapunzel fairy tale and the version from Tangled, also some Into the Woods references because I am musical theatre trash.

**Author's Note:**

> After much wrangling and years of working and reworking, it is finally ready in its full crackiest form! The first few chapters of this will mostly follow the general plot of DA:I, albeit some changes here and there. However, do not expect this to be a complete copy of DA:I, as it will branch off moving forward. Also, in general the way Disney and Dragon Age will generally interact will be mostly centered around the world of Tangled being incorporated into Thedas but there will be cameos and references to other movies (namely Beauty and the Beast and The Hunchback of Notre Dame). I will try to detail the various fusions and decisions made in the Disney-fied versions of previous DA games later.


End file.
